A GleeFull Journey
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Companion to 'Lets Do The Time Warp Again'…Claire surprises Eli with a Glee marathon and somewhere along the way Adam and Fiona come along for the ride….
1. Chapter 1

**A Gleeful Journey**

**Ok this is a follow up to my one shot 'Let's Do The Time Warp Again' not necessary to read it just know that this verse is set in an AU version of Degrassi season 10, Claire is a total Gleek and Eli kind of wants to watch season 1 of the series now…. This is an Eclaire piece with a side of Fadam (so I guess spoilers since I include that ship eh?) as for Glee if I make comments about any event that is post- A Very Glee Christmas I'll make an AN before hand, chapter wise this will be between 5-10 chapters depending on length…..hope you all enjoy this…**

_Being a part of something special makes you special, right?—Rachel Berry episode 1x01_

Friday night had became their typical date night, well Friday, and Wednesday, and well pretty much every night except Friday meant that their curfew was set at a later hour and their options expanded from beyond the Dot or the Library.

Eli Goldsworthy sat in his living room awaiting the arrival of his girlfriend Claire Edwards, sure it was normally the gentleman who picked his lady up but normalcy just wasn't his thing and so when he heard a knock on his door he casually walked over to get it waiting to hear what movie or art show or poetry slam she had in mind to attend that night however the sight he saw took him aback.

Yes it was Claire standing in front of his house alright but it was the duffel bag that was slung over her shoulder and the two 7-11 cups in her hand that peaked his curiosity and caused him to raise up his eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?" he asked her.

Shaking her head Claire edged her way into the room without another word before turning to face Eli with her own smirk on her face.

"Remember a few weeks ago? The Rocky Horror incident."

"Now I wouldn't call it an incident… I'd call it a moment of enlighten."

Claire let out a little laugh.

"Well, prepare to be enlightened once more," she said reaching into her bag to pull out the first season of Glee, a smile on her face.

"So, date night in, that's cool."

Claire pouted.

"I mean I can leave them here for you to watch on your own but I just thought it would be more fun if you know we watched them together."

"More fun, or do you just need an excuse to re-watch episodes?"

"I don't need an excuse," she said taking a slip of one of the drinks in her hand.

"Slushies?" Eli asked now.

"You'll know why I chose this particular snack soon enough," she said handing him the other cup, "I hope Cherry is alright."

Eli nodded that the flavor was fine as lead Claire toward his room where he placed her bag down beside his bed and popped the first disk of the series into his DVD player where he immediately realized why she brought the drink.

"So," he said pausing the show, "are these for drinking or tossing."

"Drinking of course," Claire said gently placing her head on his shoulder as the Pilot of the series unfolded before their eyes.

As the credit's rolled Claire hit pause smiling up at her boyfriend.

"So, what did you think so far."

"Pretty good, though in the back of my mind I thought that Mr. Schuester would of gotten some flack for the whole blackmailing Finn with pot thing."

Claire simply nodded.

"I know right," she replied with a smile, "anything else you'd like to say."

Eli smirked

"Yea, I like Tina's look."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing."

"She's a lesbian right?"

Claire shook her head.

"Bi."

Claire shook her head again.

"But her audition song…. I Kissed A Girl…. anyway while we're on the subject on audition songs what did the wheelchair guy…."

"Artie."

"Yea, what did Artie sing."

Shrugging her shoulders Claire let a soft smile cross her lips.

"That's one of the shows many mystery's though I'd like to think that it was a song by the Beatles like his portrayer did."

Eli simply nodded as he picked up his remote hitting play to begin episode 2.

_You want to know a dirty little secret none of them want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do. - Rachel 1x02_

The episode played on the screen as the two teens intently watched it, well Eli watched the TV more then Claire who was spending a lot of time shifting her gaze toward her boyfriend looking to see what his reaction to various moments would be. She could tell that during the Celibacy Club scenes that he was most likely wondering if her own Jesus Club was similar to it which was not the case at all, in her club they practiced what that preached however that wasn't the subject at hand, the subject at hand was the PUSH IT scene that was just about to occur.

-This song is for the sexy people-

Eli's mouth hung open and once the song ended she watched as his fingers instantly hit the pause button, his eyes falling upon her.

"And that was a school pep rally."

Claire nodded.

"Could you just see Simpson's face if someone were to perform something like that at Degrassi?"

"Are those wheels I hear turning in your head Eli."

"No," he said hitting the play button and began to listen to the rest of the episode.

"Terri…" was all Eli said as he hit pause.

"I know."

"Mr. Schue is to good for her anyway."

Claire nodded in agreement at that comment.

"And for the record Rachel's cover of Take a Bow far better then the original…. want some popcorn?"

Shaking her head she told him 'no thanks'

As he readjusted himself on the bed deciding he didn't want any either as he hit the play button for episode 3.

_When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down. —Quinn 1x03_

For some reason Eli wasn't feeling the third episode of the series and he didn't know why and it was clear from his girlfriends own attention to the episode that it wasn't one of her favorites either. When it finally ended he smiled at her.

"I would have said we could have skipped this one."

"And I would of said no we couldn't."

"Because I wouldn't have the full Glee experience or because you wanted to see that Puck guy shirtless."

"The first thing," Claire said, "well that and the scene near the end with Kurt and Mercedes, I swear I get teary even after seeing it a hundred times."

"You haven't really seen it a hundred times have you."

Claire didn't comment so Eli decided to break the silence.

"Always speaking of shirtless guys where is Sam, and that Asian dude for that matter."

"Well, MIKE makes his first appearance next episode as a matter of fact, while Sam doesn't show up till season two."

Eli just nodded as they pressed on to episode 4 which Claire promised to be a big one.

_Well call the Vatican! We got ourselves another immaculate conception- Puck 1x04_

The episode opened on Kurt, Tina and another girl dancing to single ladies which seemed to amuse Eli for some reason and as he watched the scene play out where Kurt's father came down the stairs he knew in and instant that this man would be destined for awesomeness.

Claire was right, lots of things were happening in this episode. Sue was plotting once more to take down the club like she did in the last episode by having her Cheerios try to divide and conquer while this time she simply was luring away Rachel away with the promise of a lead in the school musical, an opportunity Rachel gladly took once she saw that Mr. Schue wasn't giving her a solo and instead gave it to Tina. Quinn, the president of the celibacy club was pregnant and not by her boyfriend Finn, and Kurt joined the schools football team leading them to their first win by the power of Beyonce.

The episode ended and Eli was all set to analogize that Quinn was a hybrid of Claire and their classmate Jenna when he spotted his girlfriend curled up on his bed fast asleep and the DVD flicker back to the main menu. Letting out a yawn himself Eli tossed a pillow and blanket onto the floor for himself before wrapping Claire in her own blanket and kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he whispered before moving to the floor haphazardly humming Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing' as he fell asleep.

**TBC**

**So how did you like the start? I was pondering weather to do an episode a chapter of group them up and well this is what I came up with…. also I plan to quote each episode though the quotes have nothing to do with the section, at least not out of intent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Gleeful Journey**

**So thanks to the people who put this on alerts and my friend Katy who reviewed… it means a lot to me that you like the random…anyway up for another chapter cause here it comes…**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Oh Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy- Kurt 1x05_

Waking up from his spot on the floor Eli looked over to see Clare smiling over at him.

"Enjoying watching me sleep?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Nodding a coy smile crossed across Clare's lips.

"Yea, yea I did," she said, "anyway how much did you watch last night."

"Well, I finished episode four and noticed you were out like a light which was when I realized I was tired as well."

Clare just nodded.

"So, Quinn is having Puckerman's baby, I didn't see that coming, though I did instantly guess that psycho Terri would want to take it for her considering."

Clare just nodded.

"Anyways, you know she kind of reminds me of some bizarre hybrid of you and Jenna…. Quinn I mean not Terri."

Clare smiled.

"I got you."

"Anyway speaking of you, do your parents know you spent the night here?"

"It's my dad's weekend at the condo and my mom is away doing something or another for the church, they trust me and…"

She paused as she unzipped the duffle bag that was seated beside her from the floor pulling out a small cosmetic bag.

"…Well, being at my house alone I'd be kind of lonely."

Eli let out a little laugh.

"So we're you just planning on crashing on my bed for two nights without asking me?"

Smiling Clare nodded.

"Yea Eli, I kind of did."

Grabbing her things she headed toward the doorway of Eli's room.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom to freshen up, do you mind, or more importantly do you think your parents will mind."

"They are crazy about you Clare," was all he said.

Kissing his cheek Clare headed out of the room while Eli slipped the second disk into the DVD player and clicked play on episode 5, yes he planed to initially watch with his girlfriend but his curiosity of what was to happen next was seriously getting the better of him.

-And here's what you missed…-

He once again became sucked into the show, especially Kristen Chenoweth's character April Rhodes who in this moment was now singing the Carrie Underwood song 'Last Name'. Eli wasn't a fan of country music by any means however he really seemed to be getting into this cover of it when suddenly a soft coughing noise filled the room.

Tilting his head back he spotted Clare, showered and changed into a fresh outfit, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"We're you cheating."

Clicking the pause button Eli looked her over and curled his lips into a pout as he let her blasphemous words sink in.

"On you? Never."

"It sure seems like it."

"Well I'm not, there is no other girl…."

"Oh I know there is no girl… I meant your cheating on me by watching the next episode."

"Oh that…. sorry."

"It's addictive huh."

"My name is Eli Goldsworthy, and I'm a gleek."

Taking a seat next to him she smiled.

"And that's only after almost five episodes."

"Six, you forgot Rocky Horror."

Clare nodded as she picked up the remote.

"How could I forget Rocky Horror?" she asked as she hit play and the rest of the episode, which culminated in the club singing Queen's 'Somebody To Love' played out in front of them.

"For the first time all twelve kids are singing together they are amazing."

Clare nodded in agreement before she stopped the DVD mid-credits.

"Before we get sucked in again," she said, "maybe you should clean yourself up?"

"Are you saying I smell," Eli asked smelling his shirt as Clare shook her head, trying not to laugh.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Sunshine, Optimism…. And also Rainbows- Rachel 1x06_

Clare knew that there would be lulls in this weekend long date and she also knew that she couldn't straighten up Eli's room to pass by the time and so she thought ahead and pulled out a small notebook from her duffel bag where she began to scribble something down.

"So," Eli's voice spoke breaking her from her spell, "is Madame Degrassi writing spicy Glee fan fiction now?"

"No," Clare lied as she closed her notebook not wanting to tell her boyfriend about the piece she was writing at the moment partly because it was kind of spoilery and partly because well she knew he'd be jealous of her Harlequin Romance-esque descriptions of Mike Chang's abs."

"I'll find out sooner or later," he said with a smirk.

"It's spoilery," she said simply as she picked up the remote and put on the next episode which introduced the fandom to a concept that would soon become a staple of the series…. The mash-up.

They watched as the girls and boys performed while strung up on Vitamin D, Schuester and well everyone being totally oblivious to things.

"The boys would of won, hands down," Eli said as the episode ended causing Clare to make a face at him.

"I would say your only making this choice because you are a guy, however I agree."

"Of course you do," Eli said with a smirk, "anyway as much as I'm dieing to know what happens next I'm kind of getting hungry….want to hit up the dot?"

Clare nodded as her own stomach grumbled.

"Sounds like a plan."

**TBC**

**Another chapter done….anyway feel free to let me know what plotlines you want me to mention in this as well as what you think Eli, Clare, Adam, and Fiona's favorite moments will be…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Gleeful Journey**

**Ok so since Fadam hasn't happened on cannon yet I really don't know their dynamic so bare with me on that, anyway happy New Year and enjoy**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Santana! Wheels! Gay Kid! Asian! Other Asian! Aretha! And Shaft! –Sue 1x07**_

They arrived at the Dot at a perfect time, not only was the small diner not to crowed at all but their stomachs were signaling that they needed nourishment beyond snack foods.

"So, what do you want, my treat," Eli said.

Clare smiled at this as they reached the counter where Peter Stone was working.

"Hey Clare, long time no see."

Clare just smiled at her sister's ex and placed her order before excusing herself to go to the washroom. Meanwhile as she was gone the door of the diner opened up and two familiar figures entered, one of whom made their way toward the counter.

"Hey," Adam Torres said as he approached his good friend, "where is your better half."

Eli let a smirk creep across his lips as he simply rolled his eyes at his friends comment.

"What Adam means is that usually wherever you are Clare isn't too far behind, no offence."

Eli nodded.

"None taken, anyway she's just in the washroom."

Fiona and Adam just nodded as Eli picked up their food and headed to a booth for a moment before being joined once again by Clare and moments later by Adam and Fiona once more who invited themselves to take a seat at their friends table.

"So, Adam said, "What are you two lovebirds up to this fine Saturday?"

"Well," Eli said thinking that his answer was kind of embarrassing and he was kind of glad that Clare beat him to the punch.

"I'm introducing Eli here to the wonders of glee."

"Glee," Adam said, his face lighting up, "oh my god I love that show… my heart totally goes out to Kurt for all that crap he's being put through lately with Karofsky and…"

Fiona flashed her boyfriend a blank stare that was on par with those of Britney Pierce while Eli stuck his fingers in his ears as his friend rambled on.

"We're on the first season still Adam," Clare said, "Well I mean Eli is."

Adam just nodded.

"Ok then, well then how far did you get Eli, I mean did you see the one where Kurt and Britney…"

"We're only up to Throwdown," Clare said.

Adam simply nodded, Fiona still looked lost.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You don't know what glee is?" Adam asked.

Fiona shook her head.

"We should rectify this," Eli said, "I mean if you two don't have any plans you should come back to my place and watch, I mean between the three of us I'm sure we can fill Fiona in on the past six episodes."

Clare just nodded.

"Ok Fiona, so here's what you missed…."

_**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Are you questioning my bad-assedness? Have you seen my guns?- Puck 1x08**_

"That cover of Keep Holding on gave me chills," Eli said leaning back against the foot of his bed from the place on the floor that he sat.

"So," Fiona said, "now that Sue knows about Quinn does this mean that she's kicked off the cheerleading squad?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Adam said with a smile as he knew the answer but wasn't going to spoil it for the two people in the room who were new to gleek-dom.

"Ok," Clare said, "so this next episode holds a really special place in my heart."

She watched, as Adam must have been mentally trying to figure out what episode was next when suddenly a smile crossed his face.

"You know they are becoming semi-official in the back end of this season right?" he vaguely asked.

Clare just nodded while Eli and Fiona gave her a look.

"Eli, Fiona, be prepared to be introduced to the wonderment that is…."

Looking at Adam he joined in exclaiming…

"Puckleberry!"

While Eli and Fiona still had no clue what the hell was going on they turned their attention back to the screen where Quinn still in her Cheerio uniform along with Finn was being doused with slush.

By the time the credits rolled eyes fell on their respective partners with smiles on their faces as clearly Eli and Fiona were intrigued with the in the moment pairing of Puck and Rachel however it was Adam's voice that broke the mood.

"I think I kind of want a slushie now."

The others nodded as after seeing the great slushie war they too craved the icy beverage.

"I want a red one," Fiona said.

"Blue for me," Eli said.

"I'm partial to grape but whatever you get's fine."

"So," Adam said, "I guess I'm going on a run now?"

"Well you did suggest it," Eli said.

"I mean, unless you want to wait till after 'Wheels' is over…. I mean it's 'Wheels'"

Adam smiled.

"I'm good, anyway anything else you want while I'm out."

The trio shook their heads as Eli handed him some money and Clare swapped out DVD's getting ready for episode 9 to begin…."

**TBC**

**First fic update of 2011, hope you like it…..like I said any ideas for plot points that you want me to pick on let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Gleeful Journey**

**Long time no update, I blame it on the fact that I haven't been re-watching season one every night like I did last week…. Anyway…**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**I wanna be very clear: I still have the use of my penis=Artie 1x09**_

Eli didn't understand why one person such as Clare could get herself all hyped up over a singular episode of a television show like she was getting over this 'Wheels' one.

Ok sure he got a bid giddy over the finale of Lost but that was a television event…and one that left him rather disappointed no less….

Watching the opening scene of the episode in which a distraught Quinn watched her former squad practice Eli continued with his contemplation after all while his girlfriend liked the blonde she wasn't her favorite character…. And then….well then 'Dancing With Myself' happened causing him to roll his eyes.

'Of course it would be Artie," he thought to himself as the episode played on causing him and Fiona to get suckered in it much to Clare's delight…. He now knew why she questioned why Adam wanted to leave in that moment…speaking of Adam where was he anyway?

As the episode ended Clare seemed to get a bit teary eyed.

"Sorry," she said wiping her eye with her sleeve, "and it's not like this is the most heart wrenching episode either….I mean Grilled Cheesus…broke me Eli."

"Grilled Cheesus?" Fiona asked.

"It's an episode title, anyway what did you think."

"For starters I think Artie was bold when he told Tina…well you know," Eli said, "however I do think he could of reacted a bit more understanding when Tina said about the stutter."

Clare simply nodded.

Yes Artie could have been more sensitive to the fact that Tina was knocking down walls and being open and honest but she still she shouldn't have been faking it in the first place.

"I loved the whole thing with Kurt, his dad is amazing," Fiona said, "and that song, I love that song in fact."

Fiona smiled as she pulled out her phone from her designer clutch and typed in a few buttons and soon Idina Menzel's voice rang out the opening lines to Defying Gravity while Fiona sang along highly off key for a moment before continuing to talk.

"Back in New York I think I've lost count how many times I've seen Wicked on stage."

"Kristen Chenoweth was in an episode we watched before you came here Fiona," Eli said with a smirk.

"Shut Up."

"She's in another one too," Clare said with a smile, "Idina's also in it later on."

Fiona let out a squeal as the door opened and Adam entered holding the drinks.

"I see somebody heard something exciting."

"Fiona just found out Idina Menzel had an arch in the back nine."

Adam gave a non-judgmental nod as he handed out the iced drinks to his friends before taking a sip for himself.

"So, are we ready to press on," he asked.

Clare nodded as she smiled and hit play.

_**It means I'm very young, and it's hard for you to stand so close to me-Rachel 1x10**_

Ballad was another episode that the group didn't seem to do that much squirming and looking back toward one another as they were both suckered into the plotline playing out and were rather pre occupied with their drinks however as the episode ended and Clare hit pause once more there was plenty to say.

"I didn't believe Puck outright told Mercedes about….you know," Fiona said, " and speaking of I kind of want to give Quinn a hug right now… I mean her parents so shouldn't have kicked her out."

The trio agreed however Clare knew that if she were in Quinn's shoes she was sure her parents WOULD do the same exact thing or at the very least they'd be considerate and ship her off to some boarding school for teen moms.

"I just love all the underlined forshaddowment this episode has," Adam said, "or at least I assume its forshaddowment."

"I don't mind being spoiled," Eli said, "and if Fiona doesn't either I'd love it if you enlighten us so we can watch out for things."

"I'm good," Fiona said as Adam nodded.

"Ok, so Puck and Mercedes get together and eventually do sing a duet together, Tina and Mike also get together…."

"Wait, what about Artie?" Fiona asked pouting.

"It's complicated," Adam says with a smile thinking all about the storylines ahead.

"Speaking of Artie," Clare said, "is it wrong that I kind of wish he and Quinn sang their ballad on screen instead of everyone singing Lean On Me, I mean don't get me wrong…. Kevin McHale's vocals were flawless but still…."

"Next Episode," Eli interjected picking up the remote after all it was his room and pressing play on what Clare and Adam both mentioned was one of their least favorite episodes….

_**Most of the time I find it hard to be in the same room with you. Especially this one, which looks like where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobbie come to hook up.—Kurt 1x11**_

"So, I think the best part of this episode for me was the fact that Tina actually sang!" Eli said.

"I've seen you've forgiven her then," Fiona said.

"I was never mad at Tina, I was mad at Artie's reaction to her confession…. Anyway will we ever get any follow up to that?"

"Stutter gate isn't brighten up again until episode fifteen," Adam said without missing a beat.

"But it happened in episode nine," Eli argued.

"I know, tell me about it…but that's the way the writers work."

"Seriously," Clare said with a smile, "I wonder what Miss Dawes would have to say about Ryan and company's writing style."

* Crickets *

"Sad Clown Hooker," Adam said breaking the silence.

"I can't believe Rachel actually fell for Kurt's make over diversion," Fiona said.

"She's Rachel," Adam and Clare replied, "Jinx."

Laughter erupted from the gang.

"And I swear I could of taken a shot of something every time they said distracted or a variant of that," Eli said deciding to change the subject and being met with nods as he'd done so.

In that moment Clare began to swap out DVD's however she was met with Fiona's motioning for her to stop.

"Why don't we all move this little party to my condo, I mean it's a lot more spacious then this place…no offence Eli."

Eli looked around his room which while not as cluttery as it had used to be and simply rolled his eyes before smirking.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Clare."

"Why not watch the next two episodes then see the back nine at Fiona's," she suggested and after little debate it was settled and Clare pushed play.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A**** Gleeful Journey**

**Sorry I have been lax on updates, I began this when I was rewatching season 1 the week between Christmas and new years when I was with my grandma and meant to continue this but I spaced, anyway my goal is to get most of this piece done before the February 11th return of Degrassi…. Anyways don't own any of the fandoms and my glee descriptions at this point are based soly on memory, as I haven't done a full season one re-watch since November**

_**Aside from nudity and the exploitation of animals, I'll pretty much do anything to break into the business—Rachel 1x12**_

As Clare pushed play the four teens eyes for a moment didn't seem to connect with the screen perhaps due to the fact that they were eagerly awaiting the moment when they would be able to begin the back nine in Fiona's cushy condo.

"Guys," Clare said with a smile, "I know the episode starts out rather boring with all this picture day stuff but there is a really fun musical number and a big revelation this episode."

Adam paused for a moment before realizing what Clare was referring to and smiled.

"Right, it's THAT episode, let's just say you guys aren't going to like it when Mr. Schuester gets angry."

Eli and Fiona nodded taking their friends word for it as the episode began to further play out and soon the gang upon new TEAM CAPTAIN Rachel's insistence was acting in a mattress commercial, jumping up and down on mattresses while singing.

"That looks like it was a fun scene to film," Eli said bouncing on the bed a little while Clare took a seat next to him.

"Don't think about reenacting this scene just yet Eli, the best is yet to come."

"What can be better then jumping on beds while singing Van Halen?"

As the scene changed a smile crossed Adam's face.

"Wait for it…. Wait for it."

And then Will found out that his wife Terri was wearing a pregnancy pillow and wasn't really with child and totally flipped.

"Now that is what I call a plot development," Fiona said jaw falling to the floor as the episode finished up and Will almost got the kids disqualified because he slept on one of the mattresses that the store gave the kids which meant they would of given up amateur status.

As the episode concluded and the group took a club that did in fact get defaced Fiona let out a sigh.

"Well, I doubt the next episode can top this, maybe I should head back to the condo and set up."

"You'll do no such thing," Adam said.

"Why not? It's not like I saw the first few episodes and it's not like you didn't skip and episode to go on a slushie run."

"I know we missed the first few episodes and I've seen the series so I didn't mind missing an episode especially one as amazing as Wheels was."

"And besides Sectionals is just as epic as Mattress, maybe even more so," said Clare with a smile as they sat back to watch the final episode of the front 13.

**_I've never told you this before, but I'm a little psychic. I can't read minds or anything yet, but I do have a sixth sense-Rachel 1x13_**

Clare was right this episode was just as good if not better then the last and the foursome was suckered in completely even the two that had actually seen the episode and for Clare at least multiple times at that.

They knew Finn would inevitably find out about baby gate but the manner at which he found out…. Man Rachel had no right in blabbing what wasn't hers to blab.

And Sectionals, Sue was a complete and other jerk giving the set list to the other schools causing New Directions to watch Mercedes Solo, Proud Marry in Wheelchairs and their signature song, Don't Stop Believing be pouched right from beneath the club leaving them to scramble.

Thankfully Finn showed up with a new number at the last minute and Rachel simply killed it with Don't Rain on my Parade, which according to Adam was one of his favorite performances, of Rachel's at least from season one.

By the time the gang was singing Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You and Will and Emma (after Emma's being dumped by Ken which was for the best) shared an epic kiss a light applause filled the room.

"So worth staying," Fiona said as she sighed her eyes looking at Clare, "so what happens next? Does Quinn keep the baby? Do Will and Emma wind up living happily ever after? And what about Tina and Artie, I know you said stutter gate is brought back up in episode 15."

"All I'll say is you are going to have to wait and see."

"So," Eli said, "Do you have any real food at your place or just fru fru organic garbage no offence."

"None taken and to be honest I'm partial to take out personally, anyway I know this great Indian place we can order in from, or Sushi or…."

"What about Pizza?" Adam suggested to which Eli and Clare seconded and Fiona agreed to causing a debate about topping selections as the quartet made their way to Fiona's.

**TBC**

**I know it's choppy but like I said I'm sorry and so I'm going to ask you readers would you rather wait until I do a back 9 re-watch so I can be more detailed in my updates or simply go from memory and attempt to finish this or get close to it within the next week? Also I LOVE the promos for breaking point arc as well as the next 3 episodes of Glee….**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Gleeful Journey**

**And I'm back, so the deal is I plan to have the back 9 split up into 3 chapters then possibly and epilogue IDK, anyway thanks to all that are reading this for letting me bring my cracky-ness into your life….still don't own either fandom….sigh…**

**"Dolphins are just gay sharks."—Brittany**** 1x14**

When the trio arrived at Fiona's condo after they made their pizza run they looked around amazed at the place. Sure Adam had been there countless times before seeing as he was with Fiona however in the short time that they were getting snacks he noticed she rearranged the living area by setting out four plates and four champagne flasks onto the coffee table and placed numerous oversized cushions on the floor.

"Flasks?" Adam asked knowing of his girlfriend's bout with alcoholism.

"Don't worry the only liquids I intend to imbibe upon is pop and water."

Adam just nodded while Eli placed the pizza on the table before falling back onto one of the pillows.

"Ah, this is the life," he said with a smile.

"You know when you and me get all caught up with the show we totes should have weekly viewing parties here."

"Seriously?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously," Fiona said with a smile as soon she, Adam were also seated on the floor, Adam serving up pizza's while Clare was slipping the DVD into the player a smile on her face.

"Ok," she began, "now this batch of episodes was filmed significantly later then the first batch."

"Translation notice Kurt's growth spurt," Adam said causing Clare to laugh a bit.

"I'm serious, the overall vibe of these episodes changes, I mean instead of it being all about Will, and Rachel, Finn, and Quinn there is A LOT more moments of awesome from the others as well."

"Like in episode nineteen," Adam said with a wink in Clare's direction.

"Episode nineteen," Eli said, "you've got me intrigued."

"Well be intrigued cause that's all your going to get."

"I'm still waiting for episode fifteen when we'll finally find out about Artie and Tina and that whole thing," Fiona said.

Clare just nodded as she hit play.

"Well we must watch episode fourteen first."

Taking a seat finally she picked up a piece of pizza as the 'here's what you missed' during Hell-O began.

X-x-x-x

"Idina," Fiona said giddily clapping her hands after the episode, "she was fantastic though I wish she spent less time messing around with Mr. Schue and more time singing…I mean she does sing on this show right."

"As a matter of fact she does in episode nineteen," Adam said with a wink.

"There's that number again," Eli said as Clare playfully punched him. Punching her back playfully he leant over and placed a small kiss on her cheek before pulling back, "so Rachel and this Jesse dude huh? I thought she'd wind up with Finn."

"Well Finn isn't completely alone," Adam said in an ominous tone before taking a sip of his drink before leaning back and hitting the play button on the DVD remote just as Fiona mumbled something about finally getting some resolution.

**"I would get down on one knee if I could…"-Artie 1x15**

The opening scene of Sue and her infamous journal played upon the screen as the teens began to watch in awe at the storylines that began to play out on screen, this was until the girls were talking in the choir room and Tina brought up something Artie said and did to her the other day causing Fiona to click on the pause button a pout on her face.

"Seriously, the boy apologizes for chewing her out about her stutter then says he'll take her back if she changes everything about her that is her….what an ass…. Why couldn't they have a moment on set of the mattress commercial or in the Sectionals green room with Artie being all sweet and forgiving…."

"My name isn't Ryan, Ian, or Brad," Clare said hitting play allowing for the rest of the epic episode to continue with minimal pausing from the peanut gallery.

"Four Minutes was EPIC," Eli said, "I almost want to join the power squad so that I can pull of a performance just half as epic as the Cheerios."

"You- on the power squad," Clare said, "that's kind of hot."

"I said ALMOST, that is unless YOU want to join, be the Mercedes to my Kurt only in a more romantic capacity."

His lips brushed her cheek as Fiona spoke up.

"Speaking of romantic capacities, two things, first Finn loosing his virginity to Santana whoa I didn't see that coming and two, the scene on the piano bench with Artie and Tina….."

She began to tear up, "so sweet!"

The trio agreed on both of Fiona's comments adding that Vogue was pretty awesome too considering it was pretty much a frame for frame homage to the original and Jane Lynch had a pretty amazing singing voice.

"And now episode sixteen, a very special episode in which your beloved Kristen returns as April Rhodes."

"Awesome," Eli said with a smirk as he reached for the remote and hit play once more.

**"I think my cat's been reading my diary'-Britney 1x16**

"God I love Kristen," Eli said as the episode ended, "you wouldn't happen to have her songs from this episode would you Clare."

"I'll upload them to you later."

"So, I guess Kurt's through with chasing Finn as a boyfriend, I mean with there parents dating and all it's all kind of incestuous right."

"That's what they want you to thing," Adam replied causing Fiona to blink in shock.

"So what about the Mercedes storyline," Clare said changing the subject leading the quad into talking for a bit about the whole 'after school special-esque' plot before turning the conversation back to Kristen for a good few minutes before gearing up to watch episode seventeen…. Laryngitis.

**TBC**

**So any quotes and plot points from the last 6 episodes of season one you want mentioned let me know….again thanks for reading and sitting through this random madness **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Gleeful Journey**

**Ok so first off sorry once again for a lull in updates, more to do w/ computer issues then loss of the muse, anyways my recaps I wrote last spring for the back 9 are by plotlines and not in chronological order of what happened in each episode so sorry if events that are mentioned in this chapter are talked about in different orders then they actually played out in the episodes mentioned…if I waited to pop in my DVDs to re-watch lord only knows when I'd update….anyway loving cannon Degrassi and Glee as well as wanting to scream at the top of my lungs it depends on the characters/plotlines LOL….also I realized an error I made last chapter and you'll see me write my way out of it shortly….**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**"You Had Me at Sex Tape"- Artie 1x17**

Clare stood up ready to change DVD's when the 'That's What You Missed' segment came on causing her to step back and let out a laugh.

Why was it that she completely forgot all about Bad Reputation? After all an Artie solo, the epic-ness that is Run Joey Run….

"You were just in a hurry to see Safety Dance huh," Adam said with a smile.

"Well I'm sure you're in that same hurry to watch Roses Turn and that's next episode."

"Touché," Adam responded as Fiona and Eli glared at their respective partners, hushing them as they wanted to know what was going on and they wouldn't be able to if there was all this talking.

"I bet Jesse wrote the glist," Fiona said at the moment when Rachel was talking to Puck about shooting a music video with her, "I mean he totally wants to destroy the club from within."

Adam just smiled at her as he'd known the purpose of Jesse St. James's character as well as who wrote the glist but didn't want to spoil his girlfriend as to the plots yet to develop.

And so the episode went on, Eli claimed that he was really beginning to become amused by Brittney while Fiona was shocked that Quinn was the culprit though she insisted the ex cheerio was covering for St. James and that they had a thing on the side causing Clare to laugh.

The girl would definitely have a field day if she submerged herself deep down into Glee fandom that was for sure…

"I know you like Artie," Eli said as the episode ended and Clare got up to swap out disks for real this time, "but I've got a bone to pick with him."

"And what is that, are you jealous that you can't rock the hammer look like him."

As she watched Eli raise an eyebrow at her Clare wondered if he'd rock the parachute pants look for her to prove her wrong however she quickly brushed the visual out of her mind and let Eli finish his train of thought.

"No, the dude should have tipped the other guys off as to what he was doing with the video, I mean he and the AV club made it after all."

"I know, not tipping Finn, Puck, and Jesse off during this is one of Artie's many many faults."

"That being said we should totally recreate the video for Media Immersion what do you think?"

A light blush crossed Clare's cheeks as she gave no comment to that suggestion however instead she looked Eli in the eye.

"If you were amused by Brit last episode just wait till you see what she does, or rather who she does next."

"Oh my god they are going to show her hook up with Santana aren't they?" Fiona said.

Clare shook her head thinking 'not yet' as she slipped the new disk in and clicked 'play all' from the menu before sitting herself back down.

**"I'm Like Tinkerbell Finn—I Need Applause to Live"- Rachel 1x18**

"Oh…"

"…My…"

"…GOD."

Fiona and Eli spoke in tandem as the first scene of the episode came on.

"How dare he shave his Mohawk," Eli said with a hint of sadness in his voice causing her to roll her eyes. Could it be that Eli Goldsworthy was forming a man-crush on a fictional character? Probably not but whatever it was amused her.

"Just watch, Puck shaving the hawk is an integral part of the storyline."

"Even if it's the C plot," Adam added under his breath as his eyes drifted toward where Kurt was sitting on his screen as a moment from his plotline was playing out.

As the episode played out the two newbie's to Glee definitely understood what Adam meant when he called Puck's storyline the C plot and also understood what Clare mean when she said that his shaving his head played into the plot.

What happened was this, Puck was forced to shave his head and with that his popularity seemed to take a dip so what did he do? Well he sees that Mercedes is a Cheerio now and that getting with her would make him popular again…. And so he woos her by singing to her.

"And why is Finn the lead male vocalist again?" Fiona asked with a sigh commenting that she wished a guy would serenade her causing Adam to roll his eyes.

They loved Santana's jealousy and her cat fight in the form of duet that she had with Mercedes though they wished that the plot didn't just end with Mercedes quitting Cheerios and basically dumping Puck on the basis that they both used one another as they could have easily seen this relationship build as the series went on.

Then there was what Clare called the B plot even though it was the obligatory Rachel plot of the evening.

Rachel Berry has …gasp..lost her voice and goes into panic mode. What if she has to get her tonsils out? What if she can't sing anymore? She's loose her will to live that's what.

"Wow that was out of nowhere," Eli said in regard to Finn's friend Sean.

"I see her voice is back," Fiona added moments later as Rachel was singing the leads to U2's 'One.'

"Though this is Glee and their performances can be utterly random," Clare said.

"You mean like how Kurt's name just randomly appeared in lights behind him as he sang?" Fiona asked.

Clare just nodded as the conversation went back to what Adam would argumentivly call the A plot of the show.

Burt whom Adam declared the 'dad of awesome' was spending time with Finn going to ballgames and the like and well… Kurt got jealous thinking that he wasn't the son that his father wanted and so…he had a bit of an identity crisis… dressing in flannel, hooking up with Brittney.

"I would of never of guessed KURT was the person you were alluding two last episode," Eli said shaking his head, "so did they actually… you know."

Clare shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know, it's always been a gray area."

"What about one of his Murder Mystery Dinners?" Fiona asked, "do we see one of those in the future cause back in New York I went to one and it was amazing…hmmm do you think Principal Simpson would let us hold one at Degrassi for charity…"

Fiona began to ramble on about hypothetical party plans while the rest of the episode played out and the smile on Clare's face began to brighten causing Eli to roll his eyes.

The next episode was episode 19, Dream On, the single Episode that Adam kept teasing that Clare was obsessed with and now he was about to find out why.

**"Any guy in there can dance my part with no practice….except for Finn." –Artie 2x19**

"Ok," Clare said pausing the DVD just before the episode began, "three things…Joss Weadon as guest director, Neil Patrick Harris as guest star, Kevin McHale dancing…."

"Wait," Eli said, "Joss Weadon…like Buffy The Vampire Slayer creator Joss Weadon."

"That'd be the one," Adam said.

"Well that's a trifecta of awesomeness," Eli said smirking at his girlfriend who playfully nudged him before hitting play.

Once again as they watched this epic episode of awesome they once again noticed that three arcs took over and each arc was of great importance. That being said there was one ongoing theme this week…. DREAMS.

It all begins with Brian Ryan played by Harris who is an old schoolmate of Will's who lectures the glee club and tells them that following dreams will get them nowhere. He says this cause he had dreams of making it big and yet his life is miserable….

Because of this we find out two of the gleeks dreams and just what they plan on doing with it.

The first gleek obviously is Rachel whose dream is to find out who her mom is. She even has conspiracy theories just as to which legendary Broadway diva is her genetic match however little does Rachel know that Jesse who is now back from Spring Break with his former choir mates know that Rachel's mom is his former coach Shelby and that she was the reason that he met up with Rachel at the music store all those episodes ago. The reason for all this is that Shelby can't come forward until Rachel is eighteen however if Rachel found her first that would apparently be alright.

"So," Fiona said, "is Shelby dying or something cause if not why doesn't she just wait two years."

"Where would the drama be in that?" Adam said with a smile.

"Besides," Eli said, "they did an excellent job in casting…. Unless those two aren't related in real life are they?"

"I don't know," Clare responded, "I'll look it up later and get back to you."

Eli nodded and watched his girlfriends eyes fall upon one of the many scenes featuring the story of the other gleek's dream.

That other gleek was of coarse Artie who despite being wheelchair bound for the past eight years wants to dance and so Tina encourages him to do so and even says that because they have no assignment that week that they should do a dance number together however something kind of snaps in Artie and he thinks that he can just pull himself up on crutches and dance. That doesn't go well. And so after a conversation with Tina about stem cell research and other treatments, a dream sequence where he's leading a flash mob in the mall, and his dreams being shattered by Miss Pillsbury telling him with the type of injury he has it could take years for a proper treatment he tells Tina to dance with anyone else but him.

"Seeing this arc now, knowing what happens this season you know it's kind of making me feel depressed now," Clare said with a tear falling down her cheek as Tina announced she'd be dancing with Mike Chang.

"You mean because those two are together now," Eli said pointing to the two Asians and causing Fiona to roll her eyes.

"Eli's joking right….I mean yea they looked cute dancing together and all but no…. Artie and Tina are just too adorable."

There was no comment until Fiona piped up again commenting about Artie's dance skills and her wishes that they did more dream sequences to focus on it.

Clare couldn't agree with Fiona's comments more.

As the episode finished she noticed Eli smiling to her as he whispered that now he 'got' why one of her ring tones was the cover of 'Dream A Little Dream' from this episode.

"Ok guys," Adam said with a clap, "nineteen down three to go… and this next episode glee goes GAGA!"

**TBC**

**OK hopefully I'll write the Theatricality/Funk/Journey Chapter sooner rather than later…. Once again thanks for all the love. Bet you can't guess my favorite season 1 episode or favorite glee character LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Gleeful Journey**

**Thanks for putting up with this piece and its long hiatus's. anyway this will be the last chapter of this crack-tastic mess and I don't plan on writing a season 2 counter part sadly however if you like my writing and you like glee feel free to check out my new Glee fic 'The Man You'll Marry' or if you are a Gleek and also are a fan of the soap General Hospital go check out my crossover 'Love Will Find a Way….' shameless self promotion aside, thanks for reading this**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_My mom says she thinks Kristen Stewart seems like a Bitch"- Tina 1x20_

"When Adam said Glee was going Gaga man he wasn't kidding," Eli said as soon as the scene that the girls (and Kurt) began to belt out 'Bad Romance' in Full Gaga garb.

"I still can't believe Elephaba is Rachel's mom," Fiona said with a smile as she poured a clear liquid that she swore was just ginger ale into her cup.

Clare just rolled her eyes watching the boys perform their Kiss number now when Eli spoke up.

"Oh my god, Matt just said a line….so he's not mute after all."

"No, no he's not."

Soon, the scene turned to the infamous scene in the Hummel basement where Finn lashed out at Kurt using the F word.

"I think my love of Finn just fell down a few pegs," Fiona said crossing her arms.

By the end of the episode however they were singing another tune as they saw the tall jock dressed in the red shower curtain outfit.

"Wow, just wow," Fiona said with a grin.

Clare and Adam just nodded as they talked some more about the episode including Puck's heartfelt rendition of 'Beth', the inexplicable absence of Jesse St. James, and why they were talking about Regional's being now when there was still one episode to go in between.

Clare and Adam just smiled at their friends as they talked about the last two subjects before commenting that the network and creators switched the airing order from the production order for various reasons and things would be reveled in the next episode.

_I'm so depressed I've worn the Same Outfit Twice This Week-Kurt 1x21_

As the opening scene of Artie, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt heading down the hall fell on the screen Eli picked up the remote and hit pause.

"Hey, "Fiona said, "What gives? "

Eli flashed one of his trademark smirks.

"Well, I was just thinking there is a slight resemblance of their friendship to ours. "

"Obviously someone's not seen season 2, "Adam said as Eli ignored the comment and went on.

"Ok, so I'm Tina, Adam your Kurt. "

Adam simply rolled his eyes while Claire and Fiona locked eyes at one another.

"I'm Artie," they both said, Claire a split second before their host causing Fiona to reach over and hit play again before crossing her arms upset at the fact that she was stuck as Mercedes, not that she didn't have anything against her she just kind of liked the other three options slightly more.

"Whoa, Jessie…. Just when I was beginning to like you, you turn into such a…. " Eli began now as he watched Jesse not only re-join Vocal Adrenaline but TP the choir room with his once and future team.

"Douchebag," Clare said with a smile looking at her boyfriend impressed at just how much he was getting into this show.

Watching all the awesomely awkward moments of this episode pan out including but not limited to Will's giving Sue a lap dance, and Quinn's solo complete with fellow pregnant teens as background singers the quartet couldn't help but roll third eyes.

"Have I told you that this is one of my least favorite episodes? " Clare asked.

"Any reason? " Fiona replied.

"No, no reason…. Anyway who's ready for Regaionls and 'spoiler alert' New Directions's Journey Medley. "

Three hands flew up and the final season one episode came to a beginning.

_Break a Leg-I Love You-Rachel/Finn 1x22_

They sat in silence as the episode aired per Adam's request as they watched the way New Directions sat around Will's apartment all depressed as they were working on their set lists thinking that they would never win now that Sue was a judge and instead reflecting on the year that happened as opposed to the thought that in just days glee club most likely would be done for good.

They listened as the club settled on the Journey medley that Clare mentioned earlier… a medley that was epic but still no match for Aural Intensity's clear pandering to the judges (an Olivia Newton John/Josh Groban number…. Seriously) and Vocal Adrenaline's Queen number though the latter of which the club didn't even get to see as in the green room Quinn's water broke and the club, sans Rachel headed to the hospital where her daughter was born.

By the time the gang sang 'To Sir With Love' Clare could see Eli and Fiona were in tears along with Adam and herself despite the fast that even the two newly crown gleeks knew that the club would be back for the now in progress season 2.

As the final scene played out and cut to credits Adam reached over and turned off the DVD putting the disk back into its case.

"So," he spoke, "any comments cause you know Clare and I are not above spoiling."

Clare looked to Adam.

"Actually…."

"Come on Clare," Eli said giving her one of his looks causing her to let out a sigh.

"Fine…. You can each ask us one question of season 2 so far."

"One question to each of you?" Fiona asked.

"Why not," Clare said with a smile.

"Ok," Fiona replied, "ladies first….so are Finn and Rachel still together? "

"As of the last episode…yea…though I doubt they'll stay together despite spoilers that they will remain stable through the whole season. "

"Clare's a Puckelberry shipper, "Adam mumbled as Fiona turned to her boyfriend.

"Ok, now what about Artie and Tina? "

Adam looked from Fiona to Clare then back to Fiona and shook his head.

"I'm afraid they break up off screen over the summer. "

Fiona pouted; Clare mumbled something about 'Mike Chang's Abs' and Eli commented about Fiona wasting her questions on shippings before turning to Adam.

"So, are New Directions popular now?"

"Nope, they are still getting slushied…"

Eli pouted though he should have assumed that they didn't gain anything more then a new member from the way they were acting during Rocky Horror Glee Show.

"Finally, I know this is cheating because I asked Adam a question but what song should we look forward to seeing in season 2."

"Well Clare is going to say Stronger," Adam said.

"Am not….just because I love Kevin McHale… no…. 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand'….what about you Adam?"

"Going to go with a Kurt song as well," he spoke pausing as he realized he spoiled who sang Clare's pic before adding, "Le Jazz Hot."

There was a brief silence before Eli spoke up.

"Clare's got the current season on her DVR we should relocate to her place."

She shook her head.

"Not tonight…."

"Maybe next weekend?" Fiona asked.

"We'll see," Clare said with a smile as another silent moment passed over the quartette before suddenly they began to belt out Don't Stop Believing, the perfect ending to their Gleeful Journey.

**The End**

**God I love my art of the title drop LOL. So just to clarify this an AU Degrassi cannon where in my mind at the point of the events in the fic I picture season 2's only been shown up through 'Substitute' or 'Furt' at this point as this is a follow up to my 'Rocky Horror Glee Show' EClare fic. Anyways once again I hope you liked my foray into cracky Gleek!Eclare/Fadom goodness**


End file.
